


Promise to You

by elevenharbor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Promises, Young Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenharbor/pseuds/elevenharbor
Summary: A story about cherished friendships, a mother's redemption, a father's undying love, and a forgotten promise made under a particular willow tree. Told in 100 words. [Prequel to "The Moon is Beautiful"]
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I originally wrote this companion piece as one, long chapter (part 1) of The Moon is Beautiful, but it took on a life of its own and then went into hibernation in my Google Drive. I'm now in the middle of editing it to fit the 'drabble' style. Each chapter is 100 words in length (unless stated otherwise, or I can't count right.) It delves into Sesshomaru and Kagome's childhood, and the circumstances that took place years before their ill-fated tumble down the well. Snippets from this drabble series will be referenced later on here and there in TMIB.
> 
> Happy reading!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

“Say cheese!”

Kagome grinned from ear to ear while holding up her chubby fingers, making a ‘peace’ sign.

_Click._

She grabbed her parents’ hands and dragged them in the direction of the bus stop. “C’mon!! I don’t wanna be late!” Excitement poured out of the five-year-old in waves.

Kenzo admired his daughter and chuckled, pretending to struggle. “Woah! Slow down, tiger!”

“But Papa, it’s the first day of kin-ta-garden!” Kagome whined.

Satsuki smiled. “It’s kin-der-gar-ten, sweetie,” she corrected, squeezing Kagome’s hand. 

“Well, I don’t wanna miss it!”

Kenzo ruffled Kagome’s hair playfully. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world, either.” 


	2. Bus stop

\-- 2. Bus stop --

Kagome chattered the entire walk to the bus stop, happy as a clam. 

“...and then I will make the biggest, bestest sandcastle ever!” She exclaimed.

“We’re here.” Kenzo announced, crouching down to Kagome’s eye-level. “Remember what I told you.”

“Be nice, and keep your eye on the prize,” they recited together.

“That’s my best girl.” Large arms encapsulated Kagome’s tiny frame in a crushing hug. “I love you, forever and always.”

Kagome kissed Kenzo’s cheek, before wriggling out of his grasp to hug her mother. 

Satsuki returned the gesture, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Have a great first day.”


	3. There she goes

\-- 3. There she goes --

The doting parents watched their little girl board the bus, while encouraging her with thumbs-ups and air kisses. 

Kagome waved from her seat. “See you later!”

Saddened eyes followed the school bus merge onto the main road. Kenzo wrapped an arm around his wife, squeezing her shoulder. They knew this day would come. 

“She was a baby yesterday. Tomorrow, she’ll be a teenager. Next week, she’ll be an adult.” Satsuki sighed, leaning into her husband’s embrace. 

“Time sure flies, but she’ll be fine.” Kenzo replied, comforting. 

“Besides…” Blue eyes glinted mischievously. “I’m looking forward to scaring all the boys away.”


	4. Early bird

\-- 4. Early bird --

Sesshōmaru fidgeted with his lunch box, anxiously waiting for the bus to arrive. 

Kimiko looked at her watch and back at the empty street. “The bus will be here soon,” she reassured.

He nodded, mutely.

“Your father will be here to pick you up later. If he doesn’t show up, call me.” She instructed, handing him a mobile phone. 

“Yes, mother.” 

Kimiko sighed. “I know you want to impress him, but remember, you’re only seven.” A delicate hand combed through strands of platinum white hair.

“Enjoy your childhood while you still have it,” she said, giving him a wan smile.


	5. Go get 'em

\-- 5. Go get ‘em --

The school bus finally approached their stop. 

“Off you go,” Kimiko patted Sesshōmaru’s back, guiding him to the door. 

“Everything will be alright.” She kneeled in front and fixed the collar of his shirt, before moving to stroke his face. “Smile, okay?” 

Sesshōmaru did as he was told, a dimple peeking out of each rounded cheek. “Okay.”

Kimiko watched as Sesshōmaru ascended the school bus and looked around uneasily.

“Young man, you better find a seat, quick!” The driver said gruffly, closing the door. 

Sesshōmaru turned to his mother once more, who waved encouragingly from the sidewalk. “Go get ‘em!”


	6. Seat mate

\-- 6. Seat mate --

Sesshōmaru noticed the other children place their bags on empty seats, silently warning him to stay away.

“You can sit here, if you like.”

Golden eyes looked down to see an empty seat next to a blue-eyed, dark-haired girl, who looked no older than five years old. Sighing, he plopped down on the proffered seat. “Thank you.”

“Y’welcome. Hey, why is your hair white?”

Sesshōmaru glanced at his new seatmate haughtily, tilting his tiny chin up. “I don’t know, why are your eyes blue?”

“I got it from my Papa,” she smiled happily. 

“Well, I got it from my mother _and_ father.”


	7. Ice breaker

\-- 7. Ice breaker --

“Your eyes are pretty,” the little girl said, flashing him a toothy grin.

Sesshōmaru blushed at the compliment and looked away. “Thanks.”

“I’m Kagome! What’s your name?” 

“Sesshōmaru,” came the gruff reply.

“Yay! Now we’re friends!”

Sesshōmaru looked at her incredulously. “No, we’re not!” 

Kagome leaned forward, her button nose almost touching his. “Yes, we are!” 

He crossed his arms in defiance. “What if I don’t wanna?”

“You will. I’ll be your bestest friend!” she smiled. “You can sit with me everyday!”

"Hn." He turned away to observe the other children chatting merrily with each other. 

“Fine,” he conceded. “But I get the window seat next time!”


	8. Chapter 8

\-- 8. Small talk --

The ride to school was relatively uneventful, except for the fact that Kagome babbled incessantly about trivial things--from her summer activities, to her grand plan of creating the greatest sandcastle ever. Sesshōmaru listened to her chatter halfheartedly. 

“Hey Sesshōmaru.”

A delicate eyebrow arched up. “Yes, Kagome?”

“Tell me about your mama and papa.”

Sesshōmaru sank down in his seat and thought about what to say.

“My mother’s name is Kimiko. She’s nice to me,” he began. “My father’s name is Tōga. I don’t see him much because he’s always working.” 

“Do you miss your papa?”

Sesshōmaru sighed, melancholic eyes downcast.

“...Yeah.” 


	9. Sharing is caring

\-- 9. Sharing is caring --

Kagome looked at the sullen boy beside her and pouted. She didn’t like seeing her friend upset. 

She thought of something to cheer him up, brightening as an idea popped in her head. She reached for her pocket and pulled out a bag of assorted sugar candies. 

“Don’t be sad!” She soothed, while placing the small bag of colorful candies in Sesshōmaru’s hand. “You can have my konpeitō.” 

Surprised, Sesshōmaru stared at the starburst-shaped candies in his palm, his cheeks aflame. “But...why?”

Kagome beamed at him, while clutching his chubby hand with her tiny fingers. “Because sharing is caring.”

\-- x --

 **A/N:** Konpeitō = sugar candy shaped like rocks/stars. If anyone’s seen _Spirited Away_ , it’s the star-shaped, confetti-looking candy that the little black soot balls were going bonkers for in Kamaji’s boiler room. 


	10. Friends

\-- 10. Friends --

The days progressed; the seasons changed. 

Sesshōmaru and Kagome continued to keep each other company during their shared morning commute to school. They talked about their respective days, argued over which Pokémon was stronger, and told each other some more personal details, including their favorite color and their birthdays. 

On one cold, winter day, Kagome anxiously waited for the bus, hugging a small paper bag against her chest. 

Kenzo noticed the decorated paper bag. “What’s in there?” He asked, curiously.

“It’s a present for my friend,” she replied. “It’s his birthday today!”

Dark, sculpted eyebrows arched up in question. “His?”


	11. Investigate

\-- 11. Investigate --

Kenzo dialed his wife, intrigued by the new development his daughter supplied. Although he talked to Kagome regularly, he didn’t recall her mentioning anything about befriending a boy since starting school months ago.

Maybe he _selectively_ forgot?

“Hello, dear.” Satsuki’s dulcet voice came through the receiver. 

“Hi love. I know you’re at work, but I just had a question,” Kenzo began. “Did you know our daughter has a _boyfriend_?!”

His wife’s bell-like laugh reverberated on the other line. 

“Oh, that boy? Sess-something. He’s all she ever talks about!” Satsuki replied.

Kenzo groaned. He didn’t think he’d be interrogating suitors _so soon_. 


	12. Birthday blues

\-- 12. Birthday blues --

Sesshōmaru walked to the bus stop alone. His mood matched the cold bite of winter and the gloomy skies above. 

For his birthday, Sesshōmaru requested that his father take time off work and spend the day together. When his father refused, his mother argued on his behalf, which quickly escalated into a full-blown fight. 

Crestfallen, Sesshōmaru quietly gathered his bag and exited the chaotic household. He had ten minutes until the bus arrived.

Upon entering, he saw Kagome wave, vying for his attention. In her hand was a paper bag, scribbled haphazardly with stars and a  _ ‘Happy Birthday Sesshōmaru!’ _ in red ink.


	13. Present

\-- 13. Present --

Speechless wasn’t enough to describe the eight-year-old’s unfolding emotions. 

The bag contained a small pouch of _only_ white and yellow konpeitō, along with a stick figure drawing of the two of them, holding hands, surrounded by flowers and stars. 

“Did you sort these out yourself?” He asked, twirling a white-colored candy between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yep!” Kagome replied, puffing her chest proudly. “The white is for your hair, and the yellow is for your eyes.”

“What happened to the rest of the colors?”

Kagome took out another pouch, revealing the remaining pink and green confectionery. “Sharing is caring, remember?”


	14. Bestest friend

\-- 14. Bestest friend --

“I hope you like your presents!” Kagome grinned at her friend. “Mama and I went to the candy store ‘specially for you.”

Sesshōmaru smiled, his eyes twinkling with gratitude and delight. 

“I...love them.” He choked out, his voice small. “Thanks for remembering….and for being my friend.” His arm reached out to pull her in for a tight hug, taking her by surprise. 

“See? I told you! I’ll be your bestest friend!” Kagome squealed, returning his embrace. 

“I can be your bestest friend too, if you like.” he offered, patting her head. 

“Silly Sesshōmaru,” she giggled. “You already are!”


	15. Daddy-daughter dates

\-- 15. Daddy-daughter dates --

On Fridays, Kenzo took the afternoon off work to spend time with Kagome. Designated as their weekly ‘daddy-daughter date,’ it usually began with a walk to the local candy store to pick out her favorite treats, and then to the nearby park to burn off all the sugar rush. They would end the day with a stop by the ice cream shop to enjoy a scoop or two while she told him about her day, before heading home. 

Simple as it was, they both had the best time, every time. 

Today, he had a special treat for his little lady. 


	16. Ice princess

\-- 16. Ice princess --

Kagome held onto her papa’s hand for dear life, her little skates pitter-pattering along the icy surface. 

“Papa, this is hard!” She grimaced at the couple practicing a mirrored double salchow-to-spin move nearby. Why couldn’t she fly like them?

Kenzo followed Kagome’s gaze as he skated with her. “That requires practice and patience, sweet pea.”

An idea took root. Her face brightened. “Maybe I can get Sesshōmaru to skate like that with me!”

“Ah, is that your boyfriend’s name?” 

“Well, he is a boy, and he is my friend, so…yeah!” she exclaimed. “He is my _boy_ friend.”


	17. Papa schemes

\-- 17. Papa schemes --

“So...tell me about Sesshōmaru,” Kenzo inquired, his blue eyes sparkling with interest.

Kagome thought long and hard to describe her bestest friend. She had so much to say. 

She counted eight chubby fingers. “He’s...eight!” 

“Go on.”

“He’s tall, has pretty white hair and yellow eyes. He thinks ninetails and mewtwo are the greatest Pokémon ever, and...white and red are his favorite colors.” 

The tips of her forefingers came together, her gaze downcast. “There’s other stuff too, but it’s a secret.”

Kenzo listened intently, the wheels turning in his head. 

“What if...he came over for a playdate?”


	18. Come over

\-- 18. Come over --

Kagome couldn’t contain her excitement. She wanted to tell Sesshōmaru the good news right away. 

So, she did the only thing she  _ knew _ would get his attention. 

As soon as the bus stopped at his corner, Kagome darted out of her seat and ran out the door, colliding straight into her unsuspecting best friend’s chest. 

He caught her just as she torpedoed into his torso, breaking her fall.

“Sesshōmaru!” She hugged as tightly as his jacket would allow. “Do you wanna come over to my house? Papa said it’s alright!” she cried out exuberantly. 

“Oh, my. Who’s this little doll?”


	19. Pretty lady

\-- 19. Pretty lady --

Kagome looked up at the owner of the voice and gasped. 

White-silver locks floated like spider silk against the gentle breeze. A petite mouth, painted in plum-colored tint, contrasted against flawless porcelain skin. Familiar golden eyes stared back at her with interest. 

“You’re  _ really _ pretty!” Kagome declared, in awe of the beautiful lady in front of her. 

“Mother, this is Kagome,” she heard Sesshōmaru introduce her. “She’s my friend.”

Kagome let go of Sesshōmaru and stood up, bowing her head respectfully. 

“Hello, I’m Kagome. It is nice to meet you.” She recited perfectly, just as mama had practiced with her. 


	20. Familiar eyes

\-- 20. Familiar eyes --

Kimiko couldn’t help but get a strong feeling of _déjà vu_ when she looked into Kagome’s widened, ocean blue eyes. The distinct patterns of her iris reminded her of someone she once knew from her past. 

A past she’d been trying to forget. 

She didn’t think she would see those striking blue eyes ever again. 

Shaking off her shellshock, Kimiko managed to squeeze out a smile at the little girl, who was nothing short of adorable in mannerism and charm. 

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she replied. “Did I hear you inviting my dear son over to your place after school?”


	21. Unexpected

\-- 21. Unexpected --

Sesshōmaru watched his mother and his friend exchange pleasantries - surprise plastered all over his face. This was certainly an unexpected development. 

For as long as he could remember, his mother never took kindly to other people, including children he wanted to be friends with. She was usually reserved and just observed, silently judging every soul that crossed his path. 

Yet with Kagome, her façade crumbled - a reaction he did not foresee. It was only a fleeting moment, but he saw it nonetheless. 

What baffled him most was how she warmed up to Kagome so easily, so quickly _._ Just like him.


	22. Amusement

\-- 22. Amusement --

Kimiko dismissed the bus driver and drove the children to school, which allowed her to study her son’s new friend and observe their interactions closer. 

Unsurprisingly, Kagome filled the usually silent car ride with her babbling and infectious giggles. She even elicited an occasional chuckle from her normally stoic son.

Glancing at the rear-view mirror, Kimiko watched amusedly as they exchanged heated stares while holding hands. An intense game of thumb war was well underway. 

She caught Sesshōmaru smirk knowingly, before going in for the kill. His face crinkled in laughter, while Kagome’s crumpled with frustration.

He was enjoying himself, _finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise! I haven't abandoned this baby, yet! (Neglected, maybe -_-) But it will get finished!


	23. Puppy dog eyes

\- 23. Puppy dog eyes -

“Let’s play again!”

“No. You will lose, again.”

“Pleeease, Sesshōmaru! I wanna get better!”

Sesshōmaru sighed. Kagome refused to give up. Ever since the car ride, she had insisted on playing thumb war on the bus each time. She was a good sport... until her losing streak made her frustrated. 

Frustration led to sulking. Sulking led to crying.

He disliked her tears, or seeing her upset. He only played this game for her sake. 

Cherry lips pouted and quivered. Sad blue eyes silently implored him to reconsider. 

He lied. He hated when she did this too. 

“Fine. One more.”


	24. Realizations

\- 24. Realizations -

Sesshōmaru pondered over his peculiar ‘friendship’ with Kagome.

He didn’t know when he became her best friend. He wasn’t even interested in talking to her in the first place!

But then, she kept him company during the rides to school when none of the other children did. 

She was thoughtful and kind, and she had a way of making him bend to her will. Over time, she got him to talk and share his deepest thoughts - a feat even his mother couldn’t accomplish. 

Realization dawned upon him. She was right all along. 

Kagome was _his_ best friend. 

His _only_ friend.


	25. Deserving

\- 25. Deserving -

Armed with this realization, Sesshōmaru decided he wanted to surprise Kagome and do something nice for her, as a token of his appreciation. 

Their playdate was set for next weekend, days before the school’s winter recess. It was right around Christmas. 

Christmas meant spreading happiness. Happiness could be achieved by giving gifts. 

Kagome gave him presents, and secretly, he was elated to receive them. 

Perhaps she wouldn’t mind getting a gift from him as well. Something more than just konpeitō. 

Now…the burning question loomed: _what to give her, exactly._

Sesshōmaru knew absolutely _nothing_ about what girls liked. 


	26. Brainstorming

\- 26. Brainstorming -

Sesshōmaru thought observing the girls in his class would give him insight on what she might like, but that proved to be pointless. 

Kagome was _nothing_ like them.

Instead, he tried to recall what Kagome had said during their conversations. He knew her favorite color was green, she loved the beach, and she was into Pokémon. Three things that the girls in his class had zero interest in. 

“Hey, freak, whatcha starin’ at?”

Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed as the two boys approached. _What do they want, now?_

A small crowd formed around them. 

Knuckles cracked. Sleeves were rolled. 

They never learn.


	27. Come to

\-- 27. Come to --

“Your mother is here, Mr. Taisho. You may go.“

Sesshōmaru turned his head toward the opened door of the principal’s office. On the other side of the threshold stood his mother, currently engaged in a discussion with the principal.

He struggled to recall the scuffle that occurred after the boys lunged at him. He remembered seeing red before everything faded to black. 

When he regained consciousness, he was surprised to find himself in the nurse’s office, completely unscathed. He overheard the nurse say the boys had to be taken to the hospital. 

Sesshōmaru wondered if he hurt them _that_ badly.


	28. Principal's office

\-- 28. Principal’s office --

“Several children saw what happened, all confirming that he was provoked by the boys.” The principal said, his voice stern. “But that’s no excuse for violence!” 

“You expect my son to let them assault him?” Kimiko retorted, venom in her voice. 

“Those children could’ve been fatally wounded!” The principal reasoned. “Sesshōmaru punched them right in the throat-- ”

“Out of self-defense.” 

“But--”

“They are not my concern, Mr. Akiwara,” Kimiko stated dismissively. “I didn’t think this institution  _ encouraged _ bullying. How disappointing.” 

“That's not--”

“They deserved it.” 

Both heads turned to look at the eight-year-old boy standing in the doorway, standing defiantly. 


	29. Chapter 29

\-- 29. Stone --

It hadn’t even been a full year since Sesshōmaru transferred, and he was already attracting attention. 

Sesshōmaru wasn’t exactly a problem child. He was highly intelligent for his age and mainly kept to himself.  Unfortunately, he had a habit of ‘removing’ things that were in his way, by whatever means necessary. 

Kimiko smiled at the memory.  _ Just like his former self.  _

But as she gently touched the faint crescent moon that marred his perfect porcelain skin, Kimiko's brows furrowed at the inevitable:  The magic that hid his markings and sealed his powers was weakening. _She_ was weakening. This was her last resort.

Stroking the sickle-shaped violet stone that hung on a silver chain around Sesshōmaru's neck, she cast one final spell.

Kimiko shielded her sleeping son's eyes as the pendant pulsed and glowed briefly.

_ “ _ Forgive me.” She whispered as the weight of the spell took its toll on her borrowed body. “You will understand, someday.”


End file.
